


the fire that burned our love letters

by tropicalmoonlight



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019), Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: Angelita (K-12) - Freeform, Celeste (K-12) - Freeform, Crybaby (K-12) - Freeform, F/F, Fleur (K-12) - Freeform, Magnolia (K-12) - Freeform, Melanie Martinez References, k-12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalmoonlight/pseuds/tropicalmoonlight
Summary: she's all i ever wanted-she was my love and more. in this world and any over we've had together.i don't know if she knows how much i love her. i don't know if she'll ever know.if she ever does- i'll make sure it's in a beautiful way. a way she won't ever forget. a memory we can cherish in this life and into the next.
Relationships: Angelita (K-12)/Crybaby (Melanie Martinez)
Kudos: 9





	the fire that burned our love letters

**Author's Note:**

> this story is told in the events that happened through the k-12 storyline with my own twists and turns but, it's told in angelita's point of view!   
> i hope you guys like this one-shot i had written. it was actually my english essay and i thought, "what the hell, why not post it to wattpad?" so sorry it's censored the way it is. maybe i'll write an angelbaby {crylita?} book one day!
> 
> until then, i hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> (originally posted on wattpad)

What was my dream again? I remember her being there. She was calling out to me in an almost desperate matter but, I didn't know what she was saying. I knew she was calling for me.  
I got up from my bed and changed into the pink K-12 uniform.

Girls are to wear pink dresses and boys, blue pants but knowing her, she'll change it to something else. Something outside of what's normal.   
Once inside the bus, I waited for her. Once the bus had reached her stop, I saw her climb inside the bright pink bus with teal seats. I waved her over to where I sat so she knew where I was sitting.  
I was right. She dyed her uniform a lilac color and embroidered flowers onto the clearer fabric,  
"Crybaby! Over here!" I called out to her, seeing her standing still in the bus aisle.  
Crybaby came closer to where I was sitting and slide down into the empty spot next to me, a gentle smile could be seen on her face, "Are you ready?" I asked her, only to see her head shake as I sighed lightly, leaning back on the seats and looked towards her, "We'll be fine." I tried to reassure her, flashing her a quick smile. She flashed one back though, it didn't last long.  
After a few moments on the ride, students screaming behind us to their friends; someone threw a pink paper airplane, having it hit the back of Crybaby's head. She grabbed the paper and handed it to me, "What's it say?" I unfolded the airplane and read what it had said before I turned around and shouted, "Real mature!" From the corner of my eye I could see her unfold the paper for herself, seeing the writing that was written and read it for herself, "Is the little bunny rabbit gonna cry?" "Does she need some tissues?"   
"I bet they're stuffed inside her bra." I saw her sigh and wipe her eyes. Kelly and her so called 'friends' where always harsh with their words. Crybaby didn't deserve the treatment people threw at her.  
I slid my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me so she could stay stable, "Don't worry about them. They're all plastic idiots anyway." I spoke softly so only she could hear me. She nodded against my chest as I looked around the bus, shaking my head at the people around us.

The girls wanting to impress the guys while they'll only use the girl and claim it as 'love'. That's the type of kids on this bus but, I know some should be fine, "We'll make friends. I know we will." Crybaby looked up towards me with a surprised expression on her face, "Even if we don't, we still have each other." I smiled at her once more, laughing as she smiled her bright one back, "Right!" We looked at each other one last time before we made it to school as ''safely' as we could, "Let's go. Hopefully it's over soon." I spoke, seeing her nod in agreement after I spoke.  
Since we were the last ones to class, we ended up being late to class, "Great, Ms.Daphne's gonna kill us..." I mumbled, a sigh leaving my lips as I noticed that Crybaby nodded her head in agreement.  
Once we reached the room, we tried to open the doors of the classroom as quietly as we could but; we were still caught. Everyone's eyes looked towards as as Ms.Daphne snapped her head towards us and scoffed, "Don't you two remember the rules?! You must be in your seats by the time the bell rings. Now go sit down!" She yelled. Her voice boomed throughout the room.  
Crybaby and I nodded our heads and moved to sit at our seats which were thankfully across from each other.  
Our class ends with everyone leaving before us. I waited for Crybaby to finish grabbing her things.

Once she was done, she tossed me a crumpled piece of pink paper. I caught it, unfolded it with ease and looked it over, "That kid Kelly threw that at my head."  
It was a poorly drawn tombstone with 'RIP' written, a girl who, I assumed was Kelly standing beside it, a smile on the stick figures face with the words reading, 'you are recess.' I recrumpled the paper and threw it into the trash, "Don't let her get to you." I paused for a moment and held my hand out, a small flame arising from it, "We have the upper hand in this over her anyway." I smiled, only to frown soon after as she bawled her hand into a fist, sticking the thumb out and moved it over the flame and shook it to put the flame out, "No. I would want a fair fight, not a rigged one. Not like I could or would fight either way." I shook my head in disappointment but, she was a lover, not a fighter. She stood up for others rights, not her own, "I suppose I should have known that would be the answer you'd say." We shared a quick laugh before going outside to where everyone else was.  
Crybaby and I sat down on the light purple bark that was placing down in a small patch. Brandon eventually came over and sat down with us. Him and Crybaby started talking as I sat back and listened. There wasn't a reason I should interfere in their conversation since I knew she liked him a lot already.  
Unfortunately for her, a bad trait of hers would be how quick she could catch feelings for a guy, but I won't tell I thought that anytime soon.  
We all sat together until we noticed an angry looking Kelly coming our way.  
Brandon stood up and moved into the now forming crowd of kids around us. Kelly's so called 'friends' had grabbed my arms making me unable to move as I watched my best friend be pinned to the ground, taking every hard slap that came her way until Kelly had pulled a switchblade out, cutting into Crybaby's forearm. I was about to let out a scream, but I quickly smiled as the two girls who had a grip on me let go as Crybaby and Kelly started to levitate in the air.  
Having seen her grab onto the confidence to use powers her and I both knew we had.  
I watched as Kelly screamed, "Put me down you freak!" Crybaby stayed put until both her braids extended, wrapping them around her neck; holding her for ten seconds before dropping the blonde.  
Her braids retreated to the length they once where as she floated down slowly. Ms.Daphne came out and blew the whistle, walking over to the two females and grabbed both of them by their ears and dragged them back inside.

I would assume recess was over now.

I sat down in the back of my next class. Though she and I didn't share this class, or even a few others; I knew her and Kelly would be going to the principal's office. Crybaby would be fine, I knew she would be.  
Time passed fairly quickly as I grabbed my books and walked out of the room and down the porcelain corridor, down to the nurses office since, I had overheard a couple of kids in the hallways talking about her class after she had her visit with the principal. I heard she was practically beaten when she was pushed around by her entire class. She was used as some sort of entertainment.   
I sat down on the hard, grey chairs waiting for Crybaby to come out. When she did, it wasn't her being. It was an old rag doll that looked like her with its chest ripped open. I stood up and walked over to where the nurses rolled her doll formation out. Raising my hands to be above 'her' and gave my hands a small wave as Crybaby returned to her normal self and hugged me tightly. I knew the reason she was in here was because she wanted to leave. I knew Crybaby wanted to go home but, instead of them letting her go home; she was taken here instead. They knew something was up.  
"They gave him pills, Angelita! He knows he's being controlled too!" She cried out to me. I was almost dumbfounded by, it made so much sense the more I thought about it, "He said it was on pink, the highest dosage they had so far." She paused, seeing the nurses walked over to us and I knew this wouldn't end well for us.

They came towards us and took a tight hold, throwing us into some form of moveable restraint as they pushed the two of us around the large, open room. They cut a large part of her black half of her hair. I couldn't help her as they eventually quit moving the tables we laid on and moved away, grabbing a brown bottle along with a needle filled with a brown liquid similar to the one they had in the bottle they had.  
The nurses brought the needle close to my arm and injected whatever it was inside as they made Crybaby drink the liquid inside the bottle.  
At first I didn't feel anything, but soon I wanted to laugh until I couldn't breathe. I heard her laughter so I went along with it, that is, until I started to cry. I felt the restraints being moved towards the wall- the nurses called in the rabbits.

One went to flip the switch that was connected to the tables. They stopped when a box from the floor appeared. It had doors I could recognize anywhere in this world.  
The doors opened to reveal her. All she had to do was a wave of her hand and they all fell like a domino effect.  
We ran up to her, "We can't do this anymore." Crybaby spoke softly, "We want to go home. We're so tired." I chimed in. The goddess smiled at us and shook her head, "Now is not the time. You need to stay. You've had many bodies before this one. You need to complete the task at hand."  
"We don't want to go through this pain anymore." Crybaby spoke up softly once more, only for the goddess to shake her head at us once again, "All will be fine when it's complete." She bid us a silent goodbye as the doors shut slowly, disappearing into the ground which it rose from, leaving the two of us alone to stare and hope we can leave soon.  
When we left the nurses office after the goddess had saved us, we started our walk to our next class. Though we didn't share this next class period, we would still walk with each other since, she had drama and I had french.  
French was one of my favorite classes since I enjoyed learning the culture along with the language. Both were beautiful in their own way. My grandma knew french as well, which was another reason I started to learn about it.  
I realized I had spaced off when Crybaby put her hand over my chest since she was shorter than I was by a few inches, "Do you hear that music?" She asked. I had to pause for a moment before answering her question, "Actually, I do hear a faint melody. Where is it coming from?" I asked aloud as we looked at a few feet in front of us. We walked towards the doors in front of us and pushed them open, stepping into the large looking ballroom.  
There was soft music playing as we could see the ghosts of who I assumed to be previous students. It was peaceful in the room until Crybaby had sneezed. The beautiful music had stopped and their heads snapped towards us, "Hello.." I smiled and waved my hand as they stayed still for a moment then, the deceased then ran towards us.

We ran out of the room quickly and slammed the double doors to the room shut as we could hear the pounding of fists and hands against the doors. We started at each other wide eye before she spoke up after a minute, "We should probably get to class now." Crybaby spoke. Nodding my head in agreement as I spoke, "Yeah that sounds good. See you later." My voice sounded just as rushed as hers did before we went our separate ways from each other.

I started my walk to french, knowing quite well that I was already late. When I walked through the door, trying to make as little noise as possible, I walked quickly over to my seat in the back of the class and, for once; I want french to go by quickly since the drama class would be putting on a play later in the day. Crybaby and I would put our plan into action.  
"Everyone, please report to the K-12 auditorium for the school play that is about to start." Everyone stood from their seats and left the room, starting their walk down.  
I took my seat and sat down, looking up towards the stage. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips as the curtains started to rise slowly. She wasn't smiling at first, only smiling when it was apart of the script.  
The other students would give tense stares as they watched with eyes that seemed as they would never blink. It was like they had no control over themselves at this moment.  
When the next part of the scene came on, it was her along with the other two girls from the first part- they were ironing the mens jackets; only to stop when the men walked in. Crybaby picked up her iron and walked towards her scene partner and put the iron to his face- having it melt his skin as they all ran. She walked to the center of the stage, "You're being brainwashed. You have to open your eyes!" I heard her yell. Two men came out and grabbed her by her arms, trying to pull her off the stage, "Let go of me!" She yelled before she screamed, "Wake up!" The men that had a hold of her flew backwards as the students blinked their eyes. The control they were under broke as they looked around the theater room. Then, one by one; they all ran out of the area. I smiled to myself and followed with the others; knowing Crybaby was already at the principal's door.  
We made it and opened the doors- kids came rushing in towards the principal, tearing him apart.

Phase one.  
Complete.  
Crybaby and I put dirt over the place he will now forever lay, "Wanna go play tennis?" She asked when we finished, "Yeah, sure." I replied, a smile formed quickly onto my face as we dropped the shovels and ran to go find Celeste.  
Once we saw our tanned skin friend reading a notebook as she walked, we ran towards her; smiling as both of us stood beside her as she looked up at us from what she was reading, "Did you find a place to dump the principal?" Celeste asked as Crybaby and I nodded our heads, "Good. Well, at least that parts over."  
The three of us walked together to the tennis court, sitting down with our rackets in hand as we did our own thing while playing. Celeste played jacks, Crybaby blew bubbles, and I read a magazine.   
During the game, Crybaby and I started having our own conversation, to which we only realized when Celeste started calling out for us, "Guys? Guys! The ball is getting away." Crybaby and I looked up and saw the ball floating away in one of her bubbles. The three of us laughed and stood to go find where our ball went but, before we could; this free break was now over.

The next class the three of us had together, which happened to be gym class; the unit being swimming. None of us where wanting to actually participate since we were usually giving unpleasant looks.  
When the three of us have changed, we gave each other a few glances before sighing and leaving the locker room and went towards the pool, sitting down; talking about what we would do for lunch and how to find a way out of the school.  
When the class ended, we left the pool quickly to change. It was only the three of us in the locker room so we only talked more about or plans for lunch, having a few laughs as well before we left the gym locker room for the cafeteria since it was lunch time.  
Celeste, Crybaby, and I walked into the cafeteria together, grabbing the pink lunch trays. As we moved down the line to grab our food, Kelly had come up behind us and grabbed Crybaby by her forearm, dragging her away. Celeste and I glanced at each other before seeing her look back at us with an almost desperate look in her eyes as we then walked past her to sit by ourselves. I knew it wasn't her idea to sit with Kelly and her plastic friends since they never once tried to be friends, Kelly made that perfectly clear with what she's done.

I had taken notice to how Crybaby stood and walked away from them, moving to lay on the table that consisted of Brandon, a few of his friends, a couple of girls, and a guy named Ben.  
Ben and her shared a quick glance only, when they did; I felt the pain of jealousy flood through my body as I saw the look they shared.  
Crybaby pushed herself off the table and sat across a girl who was sitting by herself. The two smiling at one another before they performed a type of friendship dance. Right away, I could tell she had made another friend.  
They both stood onto the table and shook hands; linking their arms together as they jumped off the table, walking back towards where Celeste and I sat, "There you are! I thought for sure you would have become a cardboard plastic." Celeste told Crybaby, her rolling her eyes before responding, "Guys, this is Magnolia." The girl known as Magnolia smiled at us before her eyes flashed that holographic black color our eyes could shift too, "Hello ladies." The now four of shared a laugh followed by Celeste looking between the two of them, looking over at a female that was sitting with Kelly, peeling an orange without using her hands. I squinted my eyes to see she had those same eyes as us as she peeled the fruit, "She's one of us." Crybaby whispered, loud enough for us to hear, "How do we get her away from Kelly?" Celeste asked as Magnolia smirked lightly, "Food fight anyone?" We all shared a glance as I smiled, grabbing my tray and held it out to Crybaby, seeing her grab the leftover half of my sandwich as she as she counted down from three, only to pause for a moment, "I don't know if I can do this." Celeste rolled her eyes as I spoke up, "Come on Crybaby! You can do it!" I tried to encourage her as she nodded, "Alright. Here it goes." Crybaby threw the sandwich; having it hit a girl in the face as we could hear Blue Boy yell, "Food fight!" Everyone scrambled, throwing food at one another, the four of us hid under a lunch table, watching the chaos that was happening around us. Unfortunately, Kelly had dragged the girl out of the cafeteria, making the four of us sigh, Celeste looking over at Crybaby before speaking, "I think you need to do this alone, Crybaby." Our two toned haired friend nodded her head, leaving out from under the table and escaped the lunch room to go and find the two that left the chaos.

Magnolia, Celeste and I stayed under the table since we stayed behind to watch the continuous chaos that formed larger by the second. We somehow were able to share normal conversations with the screaming around us. After few minutes of waiting, we decided to move behind the counter in the front of the cafeteria, seeing Crybaby and the female run into the lunchroom a few moments later, "Crybaby! Over here!" I shouted over the screaming, waving my hand to grab her attention as she and the other female ran over to us, the both of them ducking behind the counter as well, "Guys, you know Fleur, right?" We nodded our heads as we all greeted her.  
A second later, the doors to the lunch room opened to reveal the rabbits and the principal's son, Leo. Everyone hushed quickly and stopped throwing the food around; then hid under tables or any possible spot they could hide in or under, "It's the principal's son!" Could be heard throughout the now silent area, "Who started this?" Leo demanded. Kelly stood, pointing her finger to the counter the five of us where hidden behind, "It was Crybaby! She's behind the counter." The five of us stood as Leo's head turned towards us.

Crybaby was given detention as a punishment due to her 'starting the food fight'. As for Celeste, Magnolia, Fleur and I weren't given any sort of punishment, only sent back to our next class which surprised the four of us. We would protest, but ultimately; we all knew it would cause her more trouble.  
We went to our next class together, staying close together as we all sat at a table together.  
For the majority of the class we shared, it was silent between us. Not really knowing what to say or do in our current situation. The only thing we could really do was hope she would be okay. Knowing her, she'd find a way to get herself out of it on her own. Crybaby was strong like that in her own way yet, together; we were stronger.

After class, we all met up at our lockers, beginning to talk about the plan to bring the school down and help everyone escape. Celeste began to describe the idea but, when it came to Crybaby; she remained silent, "What's that?" Magnolia asked, seeing the familiar pink school paper in Crybaby's hands, "I think it's a love letter." The both of them smiled and laughed. I felt the same pain in my chest where my heart was -seeing her so happy over this letter. As long as she's happy it's okay, even if it wasn't a letter written by me. Maybe, I'll tell her after this place is burnt to the ground. Until tonight, I'll make sure she knows how I feel.  
The four of us went our separate ways. Crybaby and I going to chemistry while the others went their own way together.

I opened the door for crybaby as her and I went to take our seats. Even though we weren't sitting next to one another in this period, I was still glad she was in this class with me.  
While trying to do my work, a fly kept buzzing around the room. When it landed on a part of my desk, the teacher was over and slammed the palm of his hand down on the dark wooden table, startling everyone in the room,- including myself. I looked up towards him from where I sat as he smiled at me. I could only smile back. Something small yet, it was a kind movement as well. He did kill a fly that was buzzing after all.  
When class was over, I closed the chemistry book we were using during the period; only to see a note that was under the book that read, 'to my favorite student, meet me after class." I could recognize the handwriting to be the teachers. I stayed in my seat and waited, reopening the book; seeing him come over were I sat.

He came over and sat across from me, pointing out different passages and paragraphs to me so I could get a greater understanding of the lesson, "Would you like to take a break?" He asked. I nodded and stood from the seat, walking over to his desk; looking at all the different types of books he had on biology and chemistry, along with other types of scientific objects. I only looked away from the collection of books when I felt a tap on my shoulder, seeing him smile as he held out a heart-shaped sucker to me.I thanked him for the sweet treat as I took a small lick, only to be shrunk to a small height, my own guess being two inches.  
I was shocked, how did he know how to do something like this?! I felt my now tiny body be restraint to his desk, a small exacto blade being held dangerously close to my chest but, before he could make a cut, the doors flew open to reveal Crybaby standing in the frame. She let out a loud scream, sending the teacher flying backwards as she waved her hands, letting me return to my normal size. I was beyond furious as I turned towards the teacher, making a switchblade form behind my back as I twirled the blade quickly as I walked closer towards him, seeing the fear in his eyes as he curled into a ball, his arms above his head, "I won't let you use or hurt and female again!" I screamed, his body shaking as I twirled the blade once more and went for the cut.

I ran to hug Crybaby tightly, thanking her over and over again as I felt her tighten her hold on me. She let go of me and went to grab my books to stack onto hers as we walked out of the classroom and outside.  
We took a stroll through the large bushes and started talking about anything that came to our mind. It was nice, just being able to talk and be with her made me smile. She was my world and more. She meant so much to me, more than I think she'd ever know.  
Crybaby and I walked into the building in silence, bidding our farewells to one another and walked our separate ways.

This next period was my free one so I went and sat in an empty classroom. It was quiet which I was thankful for the silence. Though, it wasn't my favorite thing in the world, I knew when I needed a moment to breathe.  
I knew when the silence begame to loud, I knew when the soft and calm quiet became a loud, chaotic violence.  
The silence was both needed and violent. I can't shake this feeling like something would go wrong with our plan. That would ruin everything. Our only purpose for this life was to free the ones who were trapped here, to make sure the ones who were pulling the strings behind this would regret what they had done to make suffer the way the kids here suffered.  
I sat down at a table and pulled out a notebook and wrote. I didn't want to stop. The writings weren't just any writing. They were love letters just for her. I knew I wouldn't give them to her. They weren't good enough for her. I wasn't good enough for her and I knew that.

The bell rang for the last class rang throughout the building as I stood at the sound, closing the notebook and quickly strapped it against my books.  
Walking out of the room I was in and went to find my friends, finding them after a few minutes of searching for them I had found them in one of them many school hallways, "Tonights the night. During the dance is when we'll get everyone out while we make sure Crybaby can get into Leo's office to get ahold of the loudspeakers, alerting everyone they have to leave." Celeste explained. We all nodded in agreement and walked out of the school and down the pavement.

We'd be back when the doors are to be opened once more for the night. 

The final night this school should shall ever stand.

It was around ten at night when we arrived. The five of us walked into the building together before Crybaby went to go her separate way than the four of us. Fleur, Magnolia, and Celeste were further ahead that Crybaby and I, "Wait!" I quickly called out to my best friend. She turned her head to look at me as she stopped walking, raising a brow at my call out to her. I moved to grab her arm gently as she gave me a puzzled look in my direction, "Angelita?" She asked quietly, her voice held a strong concern as she kept the same gaze towards me yet, it was softer than before, "What's wrong? Are you worried about tonight?" Crybaby asked, my response being to grip her arm tighter, "Be careful, please." Was my verbal response as I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes as I kept looking down. Her free arm moved so her hand could be placed under my chin, forcing my to look at her. She wore a light and caring smile on her face, "I'll be fine, alright? Don't worry about me. All we need to do is burn this place down and we can leave." She moved her hand from under my chin to be placed onto my cheek, my first instinct was to lean into her touch, "Let's go. We don't have much time to be wasted." I nodded my head in agreement, "Right. Let's do this." We smiled at each other one last time, giving a small hug after before she shifted her look to be a different one to ensure Leo will let her in.

I walked to meet with my friends as we entered the ballroom. It wasn't to big but, with most of the decorations that were in there, it made it look smaller than it really was.  
This ballroom made me think back to the one Crybaby and I found with the forever dancing spirits inside, 'Maybe they'll be freed once this place is burned to ashes.' I thought to myself as we walked around, keeping an eye on all the students before we went over to the doors and opened them. Kids looked over at us with confused looks until the speakers crackled, Crybabys voice speaking through after the static noise disappeared, "Everyone needs to leave right away. It isn't safe to stay here much longer. This place is about to go up in flames. Please, for yours and everyone's safety, please exit the school." People ran for the double doors we held open and ran down the stairs.

We followed behind them, letting them leave before us so we could light the halls and classrooms with beautiful golden embers of rising heat.  
Crybaby said she had a dream where she was trapped in rising heat. She once said it was a fear of hers to be trapped.  
I went away from the others three of our friends to find her. I couldn't afford to lose her. She's been my best friend for eternity. Even in previous lives, I know we were friends, even if we can't remember those times, we had now and the future we'd make. I need and want her to be in my future. She was what I lived for. Now and forever.  
Even in these bright and burning flames, I'll make sure she stays safe. If she got hurt, I would blame myself.  
As I ran through the flames, I made sure I wouldn't mistakenly light myself either.

I found her standing in a hallway that was near Leo's office. Crybaby ran towards me, her arms went around my neck as I held her close, not wanting to let her go just yet, "Let's go. This place is about to crumble." I spoke, letting her go and grabbed her hand, leading her through the flames that spread throughout the school. I turned my head to look at her; her eyes were shut tight, "We're almost out. Don't worry, Crybaby. I'll make sure you're safe." I took notice of her small smile as I saw the exit of the school just ahead.

I pulled her out of the burning building quickly as she panted lightly from all the running we did and looked towards me, a smile on her face as our friends ran towards us, hugging us all together tightly, looking back towards the almost completely destroyed school, "On the count of three, we light the final fire." Celeste spoke as we agreed.  
All of us counted down before putting our hands out to shoot the final flame of ember at the school.

I took out the letters from my dress pocket and used the fire made from my hands to make them fly towards the school.  
The flames burst to life as the school ignited in a final bright, burning ball and crumbled to the ground.  
K-12 was now in ashes and the students were freed. The love letters I had written for Crybaby were also destroyed. We all cheered at the now burnt down building as people beyond cheered as well, walking away with their friends and or lovers.

We looked towards one another, "It's done. We can go home now." Just as Fleur had said that, the same pink box that appeared in the nurse's office, so we knew who was here, "Lilith!" We cried, running towards the box as the doors to it opened, letting us thru but, Crybaby stayed put as our friends went ahead, "Aren't you coming?" I asked her before she paused, "Those letters, what were they and who were they for?" She asked quietly, moving to stand in front of me with her head tilted to the side as I shook my own, "Don't worry about it. Just some stupid letters I wrote." A smile on my lips as she looked unconvinced before I decided to speak up once again, "Just some letters for a girl. Really, you don't need to worry." Crybaby smiled and grabbed my arm, "Letters are sweet, but words will always be better." She kissed my cheek lightly, "People are strong on their own but they're stronger with their friends and loved ones." Crybaby spoke, "Eternity is time forever. That's how long we'll be together. Thank you." She thanked me and smiled at me, to which I smiled back, "This is only just the beginning of our story together. The future will write our chapters as we read them." She took her hand in hers, bringing it to her lips as she kissed the skin lightly, "You're right. We have time and more. This isn't the end of this story." I replied, walking through the doors with her by my side.

We saved the kids, destroyed the school that caused so much pain and suffering and, in the end; I gained her heart.


End file.
